1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of medical devices and more particularly to bladder control devices, and still more particularly to an intraurethral bladder control apparatus commonly referred to as an artificial sphincter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various sphincter and bladder control devices is wide spread in the field of the present invention. The use of intraurethral valving apparatus is also well known in the art, as evidenced by, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,533; 4,679,546; 4,969,474; and 5,123,428. In general terms, it is the goal of the prior art and the present invention to provide a valving system for a patient's bladder, which system is placed directly in the urethra and adjacent the bladder. The valving system is ideally turned on by the patient and turned off when the bladder has ,been sufficiently emptied.
Some of the problems and disadvantages found in the prior art include: the need for surgical implantation and removal of the device in the urethra; the susceptibility of the device to leakage or to undesired valve openings; the failure of the valve device to stay open long enough to provide complete emptying of the bladder; and in some prior art devices the need for an additional external product, such as a magnet, to actuate the valve device.